


Danganronpa oneshots!!!

by stormysky25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I wrote this for myself, M/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, breaking news: author is an idiot???, dont kill me i just dont like togami because he kinda sucks, dont kill me i just really dont like komaeda or komahina, i might actually write something thats not dr1 one day, i will write more than those ships but these are my otps, if you want my hot cocoa recipe im glad to give it ;), ishimondo - Freeform, its really good trust me, jk no it didnt it was actually a good cup of hot chocolate, just overall a lot of crap here, most of these tags arent even related to the story, non despair au of course, this is all fluff :), writing this cured my depression, you can request tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysky25/pseuds/stormysky25
Summary: Oh boy im writing some oneshotsyou can request but i have some rules (ships i wont write and kinks and stuff that i would LOVE to avoid)enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome. Take a seat. First things first, there are rules for requesting.

Ships that I will NOT write (they will make me uncomfortable)

ToFu (Togami Byakuya x Fukawa Touko) [its a toxic relationship bc byakuya clearly does not care for touko at all] [i mean if you ship this did you even play the games???]

Naegami (Naegi Makoto x Togami Byakuya) [same goes here, byakuya is just not my favourite to write at all bc hes just so much of a toxic person and he reminds me of people in my life who hurt me so try not to request him] [i might add him as a bg character] [maybe]

Monokuma x literally anyone [dont even let me see that in the comments you dirty people]

monokubs x anyone (including eachother) [disgusting]

(im sorry dont kill me in the comments) Komahina (Komaeda Nagito x Hinata Hajime) [Komaeda is crazy??? and also in love with hope. i don't like komaeda not because of the same reason as togami but i just hate him with a passion] [probably bc hes just really overrated and he has such a cliche personality]

teruteru hanamura x anyone [teruteru is literally so gross wtf] [but hes funny so] [that makes up for it i suppose]

Celestia Ludenburg x Kyouko Kirigiri [idk why but i just dont enjoy the ship and i dont wanna write it]

Kinks and stuff

dont ask for smut

no vore

no peeing (why)

no inflation

no foot fetish  
\----------------------------------  
yeah thats it i think

i will add on if theres more

sorry for being picky


	2. It's Hard To Be Professional When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru is the prime minister of Japan. Mondo Oowada is his bodyguard. They're in love, but nobody knows that. They need to manage to keep it professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to Mimi who requested this  
> sorry if its bad i didn't know how to approach this but it took way too long to do and it is way too long  
> again i'm really sorry if i didn't do a good job  
> i'm not really good with writing romance because i ended up writing a lot of funny stories more than romance and everything i wrote became funny  
> so  
> here i am  
> thank you for reading

It wasn't easy being the prime minister. Of course, it came with its pros and cons. Cons being that he represented the entire nation of Japan and had to make very hard decisions every single day. The pros were that he got a cool bodyguard boyfriend. Mondo Oowada. He stood beside Kiyotaka's desk every day and handled everything that he couldn't do from inside his desk. Mondo was with him everywhere he went. Of course, they were dating. It was only a problem because if people knew, it would most likely affect their jobs. Today was a particularly special day. There was a meeting about something that needed to be decided. Kiyotaka explained to Mondo along the way that they couldn't do anything that showed that they were a couple. Mondo kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about that. You have enough to worry about anyway." Kiyotaka blushed and fixed his tie. "We are in public." He mumbled softly. Mondo leaned in again and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I don't care." 

They got out of the car and were immediately greeted by other leaders. Mondo stood back and scanned the surroundings, just in case. When Kiyotaka was done with introductions, he grabbed onto Mondo's arm as they headed inside the building. "I thought ya said no PDA, Taka." Mondo leaned closer to him and whispered. Kiyotaka shook his head. "It only looks like you're escorting me." He put his face into Mondo's sleeve and mumbled something. "Hm? What's that?" Mondo jokingly put his hand to his ear. Kiyotaka lifted his head up and glared at Mondo. "You are going to get it when we get home," Mondo smirked at him. "Oh really?" Kiyotaka narrowed his eyes at Mondo. "I am serious." Mondo raised an eyebrow. "In a good way or a bad way?" They were approaching the meeting room quickly. "You will find out when we get home." 

Kiyotaka unlatched himself from Mondo's arm and sat down in the chair at the end of the table. "I'm gonna go outside, Taka. See ya in a few." Mondo turned toward the door and started to make his exit. "You should stay in here. Get a chair and sit beside me." Mondo left the room and grabbed a chair from another room. He placed the chair beside Kiyotaka's and plopped down in it. He grabbed Kiyotaka's hand from under the table. He leaned close and whispered. "I dunno what kinda decision this is, but I believe that you'll be able to make the right one. I love you." 

When everyone arrived at the meeting room, the meeting started. The room had 16 people in it. Kiyotaka raised his hand respectfully. "What is it, Mr. Ishimaru? Don't ask anything irrelevant." The one who had answered him was Byakuya Togami. He rose to the top using money from his rich family and was despised for it. He didn't seem to care, though. "There were only supposed to be 14 of us. I brought my bodyguard here, but who is the young man sitting between you and Ms. Kirigiri?" Every person in the room turned their heads to look at a man who indeed sat between the two. "Uh..." He tried to say something but was cut off by Kirigiri. "This is Makoto Naegi. He is with me." Touko Fukawa stood up and pointed straight at her. "Ugh, why'd you have to bring him? What's your relation to him anyway? And you too, Ishimaru! You didn't have to bring your bodyguard!" Ishimaru felt his face heat up, but he looked over at Kirigiri and Naegi, who were both red and obviously trying to hide it. Naegi buried his head inside his hoodie while Kirigiri covered her face with her hands. Across the table, Aoi Asahina spoke up. "Oh, I see! Kyouko and Makoto are dating! And so are you two!" She pointed at me and Mondo, who released his vice grip on my hand as he stood up. He was bright red, either in anger or embarrassment. "What did ya say? And what if we were? What would ya be able to do about it? You can't do anythin' anyway, because we ain't dating anyways." 

The meeting room erupted into screams. Touko was yelling at Mondo about how anyways wasn't a word, Makoto and Kyouko excused themselves from the meeting room, Sakura and Aoi were having a nice chat. Yasuhiro and Leon were making vulgar jokes like, "Hey, I wonder what Ms. Kirigiri and Mr. Naegi have been doing since they excused themselves?" Kiyotaka straightened himself and grabbed Mondo's arm and lead him over to where their friend, Chihiro Fujisaki was sitting. They were sitting at their computer, typing away. "Good afternoon, Chihiro." Kiyotaka bowed to Chihiro. Mondo raised his hand up and gave them a high-five. "'Sup, Chihiro?" Kiyotaka sat next to Chihiro. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking!" They turned their head and smiled. Of course, they were the only other one who knew that Mondo and Kiyotaka were dating. "So, how's the relationship going?" Chihiro closed their computer and turned around to face us. Mondo coughed loudly. Kiyotaka grabbed their shoulder and whispered into their ear. Chihiro nodded in understanding. The three chatted for a while. Sometimes Mondo would space out while staring at Kiyotaka and only started moving again when he turned around to look at him. Later, Kyouko and Mokoto came back into the meeting room. People were asking them questions, but they refused to answer a lot of them, dismissing all of the questions about what they had been doing with the statement, "It is none of your business, but we were outside taking in some fresh air." To which Junko Enoshima replied, "Lies! I saw them exit the bathroom together!" Makoto slammed his hands down on the table. "No, that's wrong!" Everyone looked back at him. He pointed his finger at Junko. "You're making that up! We exited the meeting room and we both went to another room to talk. Kyouko is the one who left to go to the bathroom. We would know better than to have intercourse in a professional setting." Junko giggled. 

"So you admit that you and her are dating?"

"I never said anything like that!"

The argument went on for a few more minutes until Byakuya shouted at everyone for being stupid and told everyone to settle down. They eventually finished the meeting and everyone went home. Mondo was able to kiss Taka on the car ride home. Nobody found out that they are dating, but it did come a little close. Mondo got a little bit more than kisses that night. And yes, it was in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't supposed to be this long  
> it wasn't supposed to take 3 days to write  
> but here we are  
> thank you for reading  
> keep requesting  
> (don't request too fast though, i'll lose my mind)


	3. Naegiri Talent Swap AU (i didnt have a name to give it lmao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a talent swap au that was requested by Grim  
> i had no idea how to start this but okay  
> it was a really vague request but i made with it  
> it takes place a couple days after celestes execution  
> i might write a second part to this bc its fun and i wanna write a trial after this  
> btw if i suddenly stop posting its because the site got blocked on my computer oof

I'm Makoto Naegi. I would say that I'm your average high school student, but that's cliche and I would be lying. I have a Super High School Level talent. I am the Super High School Level Detective. Since 14 other SHSL students and I have been trapped here and forced to kill each other, I have had to investigate these murders and expose the culprits. I may seem awesome to some people, but even I could not solve these cases on my own.

Meet my best friend and sidekick, Kyouko Kirigiri. She was an average high school student before being accepted into Hope's Peak by a lottery. Her talent is the SHSL Lucky Student. Sometimes she just stumbles upon things by luck. Even though she's pretty average, she has some quirky qualities to her that some people would find weird and unapproachable, but these are just some of the reasons why she's my favourite person to be around. She has an unbreakable straight face that could be considered the SHSL Poker Face. One of my favourite things is when I can make her laugh, or even just smile. It's so refreshing to see that poker face gone and to see a smile on her face. Her laugh sounds like a hundred angels singing. I wish she would laugh more. She's very smart. Way smarter than me. She always catches on to things before me. I'm good at analyzing crime scenes, but I have never been very good at piecing the crime together. She talks about how she's very average, but I don't see anything average about her. She has extremely good luck, can solve crimes, is incredibly smart, has a better poker face than every poker player I've ever seen, and is breathtaking to look at. 

After a few days of letting everyone recover from Celeste's execution that took place just after the trial. Makoto and Kyouko had solved another murder together, which wasn't so exciting when you think of the 2 outcomes that could happen. Either way, you have to watch someone die. 

All I could hear as I trotted down the hallway to Kyouko's door was the clacking of my shoes against the ground. I was trapped in my thoughts and almost didn't realize when I nearly ran into Touko. I clutched onto my notebook and stopped in front of a door. On it was a sign that had a small pixel drawing of Kyouko on it with her name below it. I raised my clenched fist and knocked on the door. 

The door cracked open slightly and Kyouko peered through the crack in the door. She was clearly tired. From what I could see, she was wearing something very casual. Her hair was slightly messed up, which I found to be extremely cute. She squinted at me, trying to make out a shape with her tired eyes. "Who is it and what do you want from me?"

I fiddled with the pen in my hand as I spoke. "Hey Kyouko, I was wondering if we could hang out today." 

Kyouko opened the door up more. I saw clearly what she was wearing now. She was wearing a white shirt that was too big for her. The shirt hung off of her shoulder and her bra strap was loosely sitting at the edge of her shoulder. She wore matching grey sweatpants and slippers. She was wearing mismatched socks that were pink and green. Her hair was messed up and the normal singular braid was not there. 

I smiled as I continued to play with the pen in my hand. I felt a familiar feeling begin to settle in my chest that arrived whenever I was around her. My chest felt warm and fuzzy like someone had placed a warm kitten on my chest. My face started to heat up when I heard her voice.

"I suppose. We have not been together... I mean, 'hung out' in a while." She went red as she spoke. 

"I never thought I would see you in the morning, Kyouko." I chuckled as she invited me into her room.

"Maybe you could if you would spend more time with me." She said plainly as she grabbed clothes from her dressers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

She went into the bathroom to get changed. "Find out yourself, detective."

She came out a few minutes dressed in her usual outfit. It was pretty average looking, but it was nice looking. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a flannel button-up shirt that was unbuttoned over a black T-shirt. 

We walked to the dining room for breakfast with the rest of the group. It was kind of sad to see how many people were left out of the original 15 that arrived at this school. We grabbed some food from the kitchen when everyone arrived. Of course, we had to wait at least 20 minutes for Yasuhiro, considering the fact that he was always late. We all ate together and people left when they finished their food. People continued to leave until Kyouko and I were the only ones left in the room. I looked up from my finished plate and saw that she was still eating. It was sort of strange. She was a pretty slow eater, but it had been at least 45 minutes since we started eating. "Hey, Kiri. You alright?" I said as I drummed my fingers on the table. She looked up from her food. "I'm okay. Why do you ask?" I moved my hand to my thigh and patted in a rhythm. "You're taking longer than normal to eat your food. And you keep cracking your knuckles." She looked down again. "I should have expected as much from a detective." "You just seem out of focus today. Usually, you are constantly in focus." I shifted in my seat. She put her spoon down. "Let's go. You seem impatient and my oatmeal is cold." She tossed the rest of her food in the trash. We walked around the school for a while, trying to decide where to go. We stopped in front of the rec room.

"We could hang out in here. There are games that we could play to pass the time." I said, looking into the room.

"I suppose we could." She said before turning the knob and opening the door. 

We entered the room and looked for the first thing to do.

~time skip brought to you by Izuru Kamakura memes~

Lunchtime rolled around pretty quickly. We didn't have to meet up with the group during lunch, but we somehow almost always ran into some of the group. Sometimes it's Asahina, grabbing as many donuts as she could hold in her hands and mouth, Yasuhiro, who got lost in the kitchen trying to find a pack of fruit snacks, or Byakuya, who ran in for 3 seconds and came out with tea and a meal before running away to go into the library. 

Kyouko and I ate something while we talked about what to do next. 

"Can we hang out in my room? There's not much else to do." I twirled my fork in my hands as I spoke.

"There are many things we could do, but you are simply overlooking them," Kyouko said, still looking down. "We could go to the pool, we could watch something in the AV room, we could go and win prizes at the MonoMono machine, or even read something in the library." 

I put my fork down. "Well, I don't wanna do those things. I'm tired from all this stress." I picked up my dishes. "I'm gonna put these in the sink. If you want to join me, I'm going to be in my room with snacks." 

I rinsed off my plate and placed it in the sink. As I walked down the hallway toward my dorm, I heard the softer tapping of someone else's shoe. Kyouko. She's the only one who could be following me. The shoes tapped against the ground, but not a clack or a click. Just a tapping. Kyouko wore tennis shoes that had soft rubber bottoms. Everyone else had different shoes that made clacking noises as they stepped. 

That's why they call me the SHSL Detective.

Some say that I overanalyze things, but it's in my nature. I have ADHD, so I can analyze a situation clearly and run through details in my head. It's hard to organize a brain with ADHD because it takes in so much information at once that it becomes cluttered.

I stopped. The tapping of the shoes stopped completely. I cleared my throat loudly. "Kyouko, I know it's you," I turned around. "Come on out."

"Good job, detective." Kyouko said flatly as she appeared from around a corner.

I held up my snack-filled arms and said, "Are you coming?" Kyouko chuckled.

"Of course I am."

I let Kyouko open my door, mainly because I couldn't. I set the snacks down on my bed and invited Kyouko in. She sat crosslegged next to me.

Maybe I should do it today. I should tell her how I feel. I felt anxiety nipping at the pit of my stomach. I always chicken out at the last moment. I took a deep breath. Today, but not now. Maybe when we're tired so she might not remember it in the morning or she might think I was too tired to function properly so if it doesn't work out I have an excuse.

We spent our time together eating snacks and talking. I always notice the small things about her. How she fidgeted slightly when she was thinking about the answer to a question, or how she grabbed her hair when she was embarrassed. I noticed that she touched her face a lot and how she taps her finger on her palm to remember things.

"You should laugh more, Kyouko. I hear it's good for your health." I said, throwing another gummy bear into my mouth.

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't see how. Do you think my laugh is nice?"

"Definitely! It's cute!" 

She turned a dark shade of red. "How is my laugh cute, Makoto? I personally think that your laugh is cuter than mine."

I turned red too. "Oh yeah? Well, I also think that your clothes are cute."

"You have cuter clothes than I do, Junior Detective."

"Stop calling me that!"

She playfully stuck her tongue out at me. "Make me!"

I loved this side of Kyouko. She had a fun and playful side that she never showed. She laughed as we chased each other across the room. Soon, we were both panting. I sat down and Kyouko just plopped down and laid her head on my pillow.

Kyouko lifted her head up to look at me. "Do you want to know what I think is cute?"

I smiled and turned my head to look at her. "What's that?"

"I think that your talent is cute."

"Your talent is the cutest out of all of the talents!"

"You're one to talk!"

"You wanna know what's really cute, Kyouko?"

"What is it?"

"I think that you are the cutest thing in the universe!"

As fast as I had said it, I clamped my hands over my mouth. What time is it anyway? It definitely wasn't as late as I had planned, but I suppose I'm going to have to deal with it.

Kyouko's smile grew wide and she appeared to be shaking with excitement.

"You've got that wrong, Makoto!" She shouted at me.

I stepped back and gasped. She stole my line.

She rose up from the bed and took a few steps toward me, a blank expression plastered on her face.

"Mr. Makoto Naegi, you are the cutest thing in the entire universe." 

She grabbed my face and kissed me. I wish I could tell you what it was like, but I was too focused on everything to make sense out of anything. It all happened in a blur and then it was gone. She pulled away from me and I instinctively pressed my hand to my lips.

And just like that, she left. I was alone. Standing in the middle of my dorm room, touching my lips. I put my hand down and threw myself onto my bed. Monokuma suddenly entered and jumped onto my bedside table.

He laughed in his normal fashion and said to me, "So, Naegi, when's the marriage?"

I felt an urge to grab the bear and throw him into a wall. 

"Shut it."

I fell asleep thinking about Kyouko and how she stole my line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this took a little longer than expected and i have no idea what was even going on bc i dont know how romance works  
> also if you wanted to know, i kinda gave Makoto some ADHD because i think it would be pretty effective if you were a detective  
> trust me i have it and i can say it doesnt go well with anxiety  
> please keep requesting im so lonely :(
> 
> edit: i came back to this and i saw that kyouko stole makotos line my first thought was  
> yes queen steal your mans line and DONT give it back  
> now i wanna write a new oneshot about that  
> kyouko steals all of makotos hoodies and shirts. she steals his food and his money. she stole his heart. but she went too far when she stole her mans line


	4. *distant screams*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes

okay i would like you to request more things  
bc im bored  
and i cant continue without motivation  
bc ill procrastinate  
just no smut  
at all please  
and im not allowed to curse on here  
no exceptions unless i find another way to upload these and then i will do it  
you dont have to request just trigger happy havoc ships (even though thh is the best one in my opinion [dont kill me its my opinion])  
im not done with sdr2 yet dont spoil anything for me i stg  
i will write:  
toukomaru  
naegiri (OTP!!!)  
hinanami  
kiibouma  
saimatsu  
ishimondo  
kuzupeko

thats when it comes to ships

au and other kinda stuff that i will write: (if i like your idea enough im making it its own fic)  
group chat fics (i love those bc you can be funny and romantic with it)  
soulmate au (yEs)  
non-despair (please dont hurt my small children) (except junko bc shes not my kid) (you can take mukuro too)  
ive seen some like,,, daycare,,, kid au stuff i guess  
other stuff that doesnt make me sad or that is too hard to write  
also talent swap (but dont make it too hard)

Yeah

i love the support and stuff keep it coming

love, ur dumb author


	5. another chapter that isnt even a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

thank y'all for everything  
i try my hardest for y'all  
please keep requests coming  
but hold them for until feb 6 bc by then i will be done with other stuff  
uhh yeah  
i might just start cursing if i feel confident  
i dont know when i'll stop writing naegiri bc i just love it  
im writing this now bc i have nothing better to do  
tell me what y'all think so far  
tell me if you think i need to stop doing something  
tell me how your day was  
i dont care what you tell me, but just go off and tell me something

I love y'all! Have a good day!!!!

:)

Love, idiot author.


	6. Naegi's Surprise Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is being written for hope boys birthday which I am going to be celebrating because I have nothing better to do  
> I love ya boi Makoto so we're gonna give him some happiness.  
> stop hurting makoto 2K19  
> we love a soft boi  
> give him and his gf a break they're trying their best  
> mentioned toukomaru  
> mainly naegiri  
> also, we're implying here that neither Makoto or Kyouko had made a move yet, but they live together bc,,,yeah  
> ffuc  
> I cursed for his birthday and that's his present  
> enjoy my crap

Makoto hung up his keys as he walked in the door. He had a hard day at work and needed rest. A lot of kids at the new Hopes Peak had already given him a happy birthday, and some of the teachers had given him small presents, but none of his friends (Or family. I'm looking at you, Komaru.)had wished him a happy birthday. He felt kind of disappointed but brushed it off. He wandered into the dining room to find a plate full of food and a dessert on the side. A note had been placed in front of the food, which he picked up as he pulled his chair back. 

It read:

Dear Makoto,

I made dinner tonight since you are tired. I heard about your hard day from Komaru and Hina. I wanted to make your day a little less stressful and take it upon myself to make a good dinner and dessert for you. When you are done, come to the bedroom. I have a surprise for you.

Love, Kyouko. :)

Makoto put the letter down. He tried not to think too much about it, but thoughts floated around in his head. He thought about the surprise, the fact that Kyouko had signed it with "Love," and the smiley face at the end.

He examined the letter one more time. It was fairly normal, except for one thing. It was neatly written, as expected of Kyouko. But it looked pretty sloppy for her handwriting. It was her writing, but it looked as if it were rushed. Now that he thought of it, everything looked kind of rushed. The house was clean, but it looked unorderly in a weird kind of way. Makoto walked into the kitchen and opened the dishwasher. Surely enough, it was filled sloppily. The counters and table were wiped, but there were still small spots where he can see a half-done job.

Makoto looked down at his meal and picked up his chopsticks. He decided to leave it be and just settle with it for now. He used to not be such a clean freak, but now he felt like some kind of adult instinct clicked in him. He ate in silence. There were some moments while he was eating where he swore he could hear noises coming from his bedroom. Again, he shrugged it off. After all, they did have a television in there. It could very well be the TV.

He looked around after he finished his meal. He looked for a sign that Kyouko was home. Her jacket had not been hung up on the coat rack and her keys were not hung up next to his on the key hook either.

He placed his empty plate and chopsticks into the dishwasher and closed it. The luckster picked up the note again. It seemed more like something Hina would write, especially with the smiley face there at the end. Maybe Kyouko was being extra nice today? Who knows.

Makoto pushed his chair in and walked toward him and Kyouko's shared bedroom. They weren't in a relationship, but they shared a room to save money. Even though they had basically reversed the apocalypse, they were still recovering. Resources were still very hard to get, which includes money. He was stalling. His hands were sweating badly as he reached for the door. It could be anything. Even a dead body. He shivered at the thought. He had already seen Kyouko "die" in front of him. She was okay now, but he still worried about her. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He felt sick when he thought about any of his friends' deaths.

He felt lucky. He felt too lucky. He felt like his good luck was so good that it was bad. He often thought about the people who should have lived. The ones who never wanted to kill. The ones who wanted peace. The ones who wanted to get back to their families. He felt like he was much too lucky to be alive. Why did he have to survive both killing games? Why couldn't he be a sacrifice for the other's precious lives? He pushed away from the thought. 

And now he was sure that his friends were watching over him. They were living better lives in the afterlife, safe from pain and death. They left their regrets behind and lived peacefully there, watching over them. Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Hifumi, Celeste, and Sakura were watching them from above. He wasn't sure about Mukuro and Junko. Were they forgiven for what they did? If they were there, were they watching happily? Junko would probably be pretty hard to accept after everything she'd done. He would probably forgive her if he was given the chance. What about Mukuro? They knew almost nothing about her, but would it be just as hard? Would his friends teach them about hope? Some probably won't be as quick to forgive as others, but he was sure they could get along again. He was sure Junko could love hope too.

He thought about everything he had. He thought about Hina, Hiro, Byakuya, Touko, Komaru, and Kyouko. He appreciated them so much. They helped him through so much and they still do. He felt that rush of hope pulse through his body. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted. He pushed the door open slowly. It creaked as it swung open.

The lights suddenly flicked on and he was greeted by...

7 people jumping out as they yelled, "Surprise!"

His friends surrounded him and greeted him with hugs.

And then he cried. Makoto Naegi, the world's symbol of hope and basically the saviour of the entire world, wept as he was held in his friends' arms. They were asking him what was wrong and they began to panic, wondering what they had done wrong. 

Makoto lifted his head. "I'm just so happy. I didn't deserve all this, but you decided to set this all up just for my birthday." He wiped his eyes. Komaru had dragged Touko from the back of the room and was encouraging her to interact. All of his friends smiled at him. Even Byakuya and Kyouko, who almost never smiled. Makoto was sure that Byakuya didn't have the ability to smile unless it was a smirk after he made a snarky remark. 

Kyouko grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. She stared at him, her purple eyes overpowering his olive coloured ones.

"Never speak about yourself like that. We all love you and wanted to make sure you had a fun birthday. You promised me we would be able to see the blue skies together when we were trapped in the school, and your hope pulled me through. Now we are able to see the blue skies together every single day." 

After that, he felt something hit his lips and his mind went blank. Kyouko was kissing him, but he couldn't think about it. It was too fast. Too sudden. His mind jumbled together the information and mixed it around with everything else he knew. The feeling on his lips remained there for a long time. When Kyouko pulled away, Makoto's knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed. He looked like he had gotten a major sunburn on his face. Kyouko stared down at him with a sweet smile on her face. Makoto choked on air as he spoke.

"Can we talk about that later?" Makoto managed to sputter out.

Kyouko gave him the look. It's the look you can't describe because it's neither good or bad, and the way it looks cannot be expressed with human words. "That's your choice, birthday boy." 

After that, he remembers having a party with his friends. And Komaru. And there were some points where things got out of hand, like when Hina kept trying to make people kiss. She had pushed Touko and Komaru into each other at least 10 times that night. At least Hiro didn't spike the punch.

He had a great birthday, and Kyouko got him a day off. The coolest thing is probably his new girlfriend, but he appreciated the other presents he got too. 

Makoto loves his friends. And they love him. And as it turns out, in the afterlife, everyone is watching him. Minus Junko and Mukuro. They're in timeout, basically.

Meanwhile, in the afterlife...

Leon pumped his fist in the air. "Hell yeah! Sayaka, you totally owe me 10 bucks!"

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "That sentence is so wrong in so many ways."

Leon turned to her. "Who else made that bet?" 

Mondo popped his head in from around the corner, followed by Kiyotaka.

Mondo spoke first. "I bet that they would kiss before the end of the day."

Kiyotaka huffed. "I bet against that."

"Well, you just don't believe in love."

"If I did not believe in love, why would I be dating you?"

Mondo shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's that ya don't like sappy romance." 

Leon put his hand over both of their mouths. "Shut up, guys. Anyways, Mondo and I win."

Chihiro shouted from another room. "I'm telling them that you're making bets about their relationships when they get here!"

It's just a normal day in the afterlife, and they wait with open arms for their loved ones and surviving friends.

But most of all, they're happy knowing that the hope that saved the world can rest and be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa happy birthday to the hope boi!!!  
> special thanks to my good friend who helped me with this! (you know who you are)  
> i hope you enjoyed!


	7. Privilege Comes With Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy happy february everyone. my birthday will be this month on the 28th, so feel free to wish me a happy birthday if you can do that! I have another idea that i wanna try after this, but requests always come first.  
> mild naegiri that is pretty platonic but if you squint its romantic  
> this is a soulmates au where when you turn 16 you get the name of your soulmate marked on your body  
> also chihiro loves watching relationships develop, because who doesnt?

16 students walked through a doorway into the hall, leaving their previous class. The last class the group had was gym, which was debated to be either good or bad. Some students, such as those with athletic talents, like Aoi, Sakura, and Leon, barely broke a sweat. Most were neutral about it, having no opinion, which would be Kiyotaka, Sayaka, Mondo, Mukuro, Celeste and Junko. The rest were not passionate in the slightest about it, including Hifumi, Chihiro, Touko, and Yasuhiro. Wait, hold on. Kiyotaka counted on his fingers how many students he had mentioned. He counted 14. Makoto and Kyouko were stalling behind. They could probably be grouped into a whole other level. Kyouko and Makoto had no stamina whatsoever when it came to exercise. At least Makoto came out of the dressing room looking determined every day, while Kyouko kept a straight face. After at least 4 minutes, both of them would completely break. Some students liked to joke about that, which Kiyotaka found to be very inappropriate. Leon snickered as he looked around. "Hm? Why are Naegi-Kun and Kirigiri-San the only ones not in the hallway?" Sayaka punched his arm. "Don't be disgusting, Kuwata!" Kiyotaka smiled at his friends' playfulness and turned around to face the entrance to the gym. He peeked inside the door and was suddenly flung into the wall. Kyouko and Makoto walked down the hallway, having a friendly chat to themselves. Kiyotaka froze for a second, reeling in shock. He stood there for a moment, watching Kyouko's lilac coloured hair sway side to side and she walked at a brisk pace. Makoto seemed to be close to collapsing as he walked by her side. 

Kiyotaka walked at an intensely high speed toward them, because he knew not to run in the halls. As he approached them he could hear the conversation. 

"Yeah, I really do look up to you, Kiri." Makoto chuckled nervously at the detective.

She covered her mouth with her gloved hand to hide her smile. "I know. You are doing it right now, shorty."

He feigned a look of shock. "Kiri! How dare you! I feel attacked."

Before they could continue flirting in front of him, he reached out with both of his hands. He grabbed Kyouko's braid and Makoto's ahoge. He pulled hard and Makoto fell down in front of him as Kyouko stopped in her tracks. 

Kiyotaka cleared his lungs. "I didn't want to stop you again this year, Kirigiri-San, but I suppose I must if you keep up! As for you, Naegi-Kun, I am quite disappointed that such a well behaved student would become taught the ways of the delinquent by the detective."

Kyouko stared at him. "We did not disrupt the school environment. Also, I am not skilled in the ways of the delinquent. I could not say the same for your 'friend' Oowada, though."

Kiyotaka went red. He had a huge crush on Mondo, of course. It was kind of strange though. A biker gang leader and a hall monitor? Someone who lives off of violence and chaos with someone who put order and rules first in their life? Believe it or not, it was true. They were best friends. 

And today was Kiyotaka's 16th birthday. That was a big milestone in anyone's life. At exactly the minute you were born on your 16th birthday, you find your soulmate's name on your body somewhere. Kiyotaka was waiting patiently for the time he was born, which was 9:30. He stared back at Kyouko, his eyebrows scrunching down as he frowned. "You were behind the group, which worried some people. Please hurry to class or I will be forced to give you detention!" Kyouko narrowed her eyes at him, her cold purple eyes piercing his red gaze. "Naegi-Kun and I will be on time, Ishimaru. Do not stop us for such a minor problem." She turned around, her hair nearly smacking him in the face. Makoto seemed shocked for one moment before he ran to catch up to her. \-------------------------------------------- Kiyotaka kept his head down as he walked down the hallway to his final class of the day. He walked through the open door and sat in his assigned seat in between Mondo and Chihiro. The teacher talked about something, but he didn't pay attention. He was too busy drifting in his thoughts. He thought about how excited he was for his birthday and his soulmate. All day he had been crossing his fingers that the universe had paired him with Mondo. He couldn't help but turn his head to look at Mondo. He admired his crush for a few moments and started to daydream. He was just getting to the good part of the daydream when he heard the bell ring and the end of what his teacher was saying. "What I said earlier will be in the test. Study hard!" Darn. \----------------------------------------- He rushed into his dorm room and shut the door. He slipped his shoes off hastily and threw his bag to the floor. He fell onto his bed with a thump He breathed out a sigh and looked at his wristwatch. 4:40.

He decided to call his friends to the dorm anyway. He invited his entire homeroom class to his dorm room, but Junko, Mukuro, Sayaka, Yasuhiro, Leon, Touko, Celeste, and Hifumi decided not to come because they probably had things to do. The ones that were coming were Makoto, Kyouko, Mondo, Chihiro, Aoi, Sakura, and Byakuya. They all arrived at around 5:30.

They spoke to each other and had a fun time for a while, and eventually, Makoto ended up calling his sister to ask if she could come. A few moments later, Komaru walks in, dragging Touko by the collar of her shirt. 

Before he knew it, it was 9:00. 30 more minutes. He looked up and observed his surroundings. Sakura was having a nice chat with Aoi, Komaru, and Touko. He was chatting with Mondo and Chihiro, having a good laugh when Mondo managed to trip on his own jacket. Makoto, Kyouko, and Byakuya were playing the classic detective game Clue, and you could guess who was winning by the look on each person's face. Kyouko was giving Byakuya a smug look while he stared her down with a menacing glare. Makoto shrunk down beneath the table.

9:29. Kiyotaka found it hard to breathe when you were about to find out the name of your soulmate. His friends had grouped around him, giving him words of encouragement. 

When the clock struck 9:30, he closed his eyes. The entire room went silent. The tension in the air was weighing down on them, heavier than anything he had ever felt. 

A minute had passed. One whole minute. Did he really have to put emphasis on it? One minute that felt like one day. A day that felt like a week. A week that felt like a month. A month that felt like a year. A year that felt like a decade. You get the point, don't you? 

Kyouko cleared her throat. She tore her eyes away from Byakuya, with whom she was having a contest for 'Who can glare menacingly at the person you hate for the longest?' 

"Roll up your sleeves and pants. Look for it." She rose from her seat and stood beside Makoto, followed by Byakuya, who looked like he'd rather be dead than here.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him. He brought his hands to his sleeves and rolled them up. Sure enough, there was a name written on his arm in neat cursive.

Gasps rang out across the room and everyone whipped their heads around to look at the person in question.

"Mondo Oowada?"

Kiyotaka stared down at the ground for a few moments. It took him a minute to process everything. He had so many questions and he wasn't ready to ask them. 

Suddenly, he was engulfed by warmth. Mondo was embracing him, resting his chin on Kiyotaka's head. 

He sighed loudly. "I got a bit nervous there for a sec. I thought it was gonna be someone else."

Kiyotaka looked up at his friends, confused. Byakuya looked disgusted for some reason, but it was probably because he's jealous. Makoto, Aoi, Sakura, and Komaru were all congratulating them with smiles on their faces. Kyouko let a smile crack through her mask for a few moments. Chihiro was cheering them on, encouraging them to get together. Touko had just rushed out the door, probably to start writing a novel or something. But he didn't care.

Everyone had left the dorm room with a smile, except Byakuya, who was muttering something about peasants. 

The only two left were he and Mondo. They slept together that night, and he started to get used to the biker in his bed. Of course, he wouldn't let the biker do anything too bad to him, because intercourse is not welcome in a school environment.

Bonus!!  
~  
~  
~  
Mondo pouted like a child. "C'mon! Don't I get a pass because I'm your boyfriend?"

Kiyotaka shook his head. "The only pass you will be getting is a pass to detention. You get no special treatment when it comes to bad behaviour." 

Mondo's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Would you let me go for a kiss?" He looked at Taka expectantly. 

He thought about it for a few seconds before he leaned closer and whispered,

"Meet me in detention after class, Mr. Oowada." 

Kiyotaka pulled back and placed a detention slip in his hands.

Mondo didn't look so pleased when he had to come to detention to do work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the thing with byakuya and kyouko bickering comes from a headcanon of mine where these two literally never stop fighting. i mean, they're both sassy and dont take shiz from anyone. The difference is that kyouko literally doesnt have a care in the world when someone insults her but byakuya takes so much offense to it. they always have a snarky comment ready to reply to something stupid and both speak in cryptic messages. i imagine that sometimes they dont even need to talk to start fighting. they just stare each other down and its really disturbing to hina and makoto. byakuya is chaotic evil and kyouko is chaotic neutral. they just throw each other looks of disgust during meetings and the others are just like "????" because they cant do anything about it
> 
> yeah i hope you enjoyed
> 
> love, ya dumb author :)


	8. Last Night,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sORRY  
> its more naegiri kids  
> because ????  
> set during chap 5 when makoto nearly gets murdered before he is saved miraculously by his girlfriend  
> we stan kyouko, protective gf in this house  
> enjoy this  
> this was inspired by the song Woke The F*ck Up by Jon Bellion

Makoto shook in his sleep. He writhed. He wriggled. He squirmed. It felt like he was trapped within the confines of his blanket, the heat keeping him within the boundaries. He was in so much pain. It throbbed around his body and it made him shrivel into a ball and curl up on his side. He was in so much pain that he didn't realize the door creak open. He panted weakly as sweat dribbled down his cheeks and forehead.

 

_Last night I woke the f*ck up,_

 

Makoto's eyes shot open and he saw a blurry figure standing before him. It came into focus and he wanted to move. He wanted to kick and thrash his way out of the hot blanket that trapped him there on his bed, keeping him from moving. A masked person with a knife held up in a position that without a doubt was aiming at his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to move. He tried to flail his limbs and lift his head up to scream for help.

 

_I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds._

 

He opened his eyes. The person that stood there before was gone. Now, sitting at the edge of his bed was Kyouko Kirigiri. He mumbled a few words that were unintelligible, even to the person who had spoken them. He saw Kyouko's mouth make movements, but no sound could be heard from her. He slurred out a sentence that was actually understandable. 

"Hey, Kiri, did you save me? I can't hear you."

Her mouth moved again. He didn't hear her and he couldn't read her lips. Speaking of lips...No! Not now. It's time to...sleep. That's when he decided he wanted to sleep. To forget the heat and the mumbling and the sickness and everything. His brain went blank when his body decided it was time to shut down. He smiled as he thought about Kyouko saving him.

But before he passed out, he managed to spit out the words, "Thanks Kyouko, I love you."

 

~Kyouko's POV~

Makoto mumbled out words and I tried to respond. He replied by asking if I had saved him and by telling me he can't hear me. I knew it would be useless to talk but I told him anyway. 

"I suppose I did save you, Naegi."

A sweet smile appeared on his face. Not a big, bright, toothy grin. Not a soft, small, fake smile. Just a sweet, pure, genuine smile. I didn't even attempt to hide the pink around her cheeks when I saw it. He was about to pass out anyway, and he wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. I smiled back at him. 

His eyelids fell and he began to drift into a peaceful slumber. Before he passed out he mumbled to me, "Thanks Kyouko, I love you."

I trembled when I heard that. He wasn't going to remember it. I shouldn't get my hopes up, anyway. I have detective work. I was taught that detective work is before relationships. I took a deep breath and composed myself. 

I'm not there anymore. I'm not with my grandfather. I'm not doing detective work 24/7 like a mystery solving robot. I'm trapped in a school and I am at the extreme risk of losing my life. I looked down at him again. I smiled wider when I saw his peaceful face as he slept. 

 

**_I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds._ **

 

I need Makoto Naegi. Without him, I would be lost. He opened me up.

 

I turned to the door and began walking, but stopped. I turned around again. I admired his sleeping features for a few moments before taking slow steps toward the bed. I removed my glove and ran my hand through his messy brown hair. I didn't know how wide my smile could get. I felt like a typical lovestruck high school girl. I ignored the thought and went back to stroking his soft hair. I leaned down to place my lips softly on his forehead. He stirred in his sleep slightly but remained asleep. I pulled away and walked toward the door. I left with a satisfied smile on my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my entire end note got deleted oof  
> anyway im slurping noodles at 12:00 am  
> sad squad is here and im the leader \  
> enjoy bois  
> :( my family is making fun of me :(


	9. dr1 head canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, out loud: *gay panic* Oh no! there are no requests! Whatever shall I do?  
> Me, in my head: *evil snickering* finally, time to post my headcanons because i feel like it
> 
> thank you for,,,everything????
> 
> aaa im so happy that i can do stuff for y'all
> 
> im gonna probably write some sdr2 and ndrv3 ones as well hhh

Headcanon time babby!!!

Makoto won't stop forgetting to lock his door and Kyouko keeps scolding him every time. Eventually, she steals his key and locks the door from the outside and unlocks it in the morning before he wakes up.

Togami throws books at people when they say something dumb and tells them to read it.

Kyouko is a fan of bands that nobody else has ever heard of and then gets Makoto obsessed with them. 

Touko likes Starbucks but won't admit it because she likes having her dignity not snatched away from her.

Hagakure watches Shane Dawson and Buzzfeed Unsolved.

Chihiro is a meme lord and accidentally gets Ishimaru into memes. Send help for Mr.Oowada.

Makoto loves Panic! At The Disco and was caught singing Girls/Girls/Boys in the shower.

Speaking of Ishimaru and memes, Ishi will not stop saying yeet.

Hagakure uses terms like 'tea' and 'wig', also probably watches James Charles, and WILL NOT stop calling everyone sister.

Celeste just sleeps like that. With that weird hair and her dress on. She wakes up looking the exact same way as when she fell asleep.

Aoi was caught sneaking into the kitchen on multiple occasions, a few where she was accompanied by Sakura, whom she was able to rope into her plots.

Togami is intrigued by cheap instant foods, like cup noodles and boxed macaroni and cheese. He's like "??? where do you get such food that comes in a cup???"

Mukuro and Junko shop at Hot Topic. Where else do you get such a bad sense of fashion?

Sayaka and Leon place bets on who will get into a relationship because they are the angel and devil of love advice.

Kyouko smacks people when she scolds them or just really anytime she wants to. Referring back to the first hc. Imagine Kyouko hitting Makoto on the top of the head multiple times while shouting at him to stay safe and lock his door.

Mondo is trying to keep his boyfriend away from Chihiro to protect him from the memes.

Whenever someone curses, Kyouko glares at them. Strict "No Cursing Allowed" policy, kids. She's especially hard on Makoto, who couldn't say a real curse word to save his life. During a rare occasion, in the short time that Makoto would have stubbed his toe and said "damn," Kyouko will have already teleported to the area to give him a lecture.

Togami sleeps with the light on.

Togami is scolded by Makoto and Kyouko at the same time whenever he's being mean to someone.

Kyouko is the best at insults and threats. Everyone is SCARED

Togami can sense when people say uwu and does not likE IT

Makoto teaches Kyouko to say uwu and now she says it with the sole purpose of pissing off togami

Kyouko and Togami are friends but have an INTENSE RIVALRY with constant staredowns and prank wars. someone help the egg he is trapped in the middle of these conflcts

everyone calls makoto egg boy and he does not understand

makoto unironically enjoys never gonna give you up

okAY BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my danganronpa discord plEASE
> 
> https://discord.gg/TFgu5rB


	10. Oh my god they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author tries to be productive: a saga  
> yeah i try very hard to get these out in time

Kirigiri nearly broke the door off its hinges when she kicked it in. Naegi looked up in shock at the sudden intruder in his room.

"Uh...Kiri? Did something happen? I swear I didn't take your food or any of your stuff, so if anything like that's missing, it wasn't me!" Naegi quickly rambled on about how he didn't do anything.

She rushed over to him in a matter of seconds, her beautiful lilac hair flowing behind her like a river. She reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her. Her eyes were full of anger and a hint of disappointment.

Kirigiri's fingers felt rough. The texture of her skin wasn't normal. Naegi's eyes trailed down to her hands, which were free of her gloves. He gasped softly. "Ah, Kiri. You aren't wearing your gloves..." He mumbled out. It was sort of hard to speak when your face is getting squished by your roommate.

She squeezed his face harder. "Where the hell are my gloves?" 

Naegi wriggled around, going into a panic. "I swear I didn't take anything! Check the washer! Check the dryer! Have you checked behind them?"

Kirigiri used her other hand to tug his hair. He yelped in pain. "You're a terrible liar, Makoto." 

Naegi whimpered softly before reaching into his jacket pocket. "Ya got me, detective."

Kirigiri's eyes flared up with anger as she snatched her hand away from his chin. "Why would you steal my gloves? You know I wear them because I'm insecure!"

He looked up at her and then down at her hands. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to see your hands. They're beautiful, despite the scars." 

Kirigiri's eyes softened as she looked down at him. Her face was slightly pink but she kept her features neutral, not showing what she was thinking.

Naegi lifted up her hand to place featherweight kisses across her scarred skin. He looked back up at her and smiled, his face also pink.

"I love you, Makoto."

Kirigiri stared down at him as she said it. Naegi smiled wider, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were bright.

"I love you more, Kyouko."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

Makoto ran his thumb across her rough skin, making sure not to hurt her. He let out a satisfied sigh and leaned forward to place his head in the crook of her neck. He shuffled forward and Kyouko welcomed him into a warm embrace. They sat in still silence, enjoying just the presence of themselves. Inhaling each other's scent and not needing to say a word to communicate the love each shared for the other was truly a beautiful sight. After a few minutes, they would get bored and Makoto would say something.

"Do you wanna know how much I love you?" He lifted his chin to somewhat look up at her. 

She pondered on the question for a minute. Makoto noticed how she thought before every word she spoke. 

"How much?" She buried her face in his hair. She smiled when she heard a light chuckle from him. He pulled his body away from her, still holding her bare hands.

"I love you so much that I would do anything for you. I love you so much that I would risk my life for you. I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. I would have to write a 10-page essay to express how much I love you." He said it as clearly as he could, smiling widely while he said it.

Kyouko smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Really?"

He nodded quickly and squeezed her hands a little tighter. 

"I'd definitely do anything for you."

She took her hand away to place on her chin in thought. 

"Then make me dinner." She said finally, putting her hand back on top of his. 

"Okay then! Anything for you!"

~time skip bc frick you i do what I W A N T~

Kyouko walked into the dining room without any high expectations. What she saw was a lot better than she thought Makoto would actually do.  
The table was neatly set for two people, with glasses of water by each plate. Makoto entered the kitchen with his arms folded neatly in front of him. He pulled up a chair for Kyouko, who sat after Makoto gestured for her to. Kyouko observed that he had a bit of a struggle pushing her chair back in. 

When he sat down, he let out a sigh of relief. Kyouko noticed this.

“Are you tired?”

He yawned and nodded. “I tried my best. Enjoy.”

~Time skip again and it's not a surprise bc nobody wants to read an hours worth of me describing food~

Byakuya opened the door and turned on the light in the living room. He turned around to put down his things, placing down his phone and hanging up his jacket. He looked in to find Makoto and Kyouko sleeping soundly on the couch together. He sighed and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over them. He turned off the light and headed toward his room in complete silence.

(okay the end im done writing thats it ive taken too long also i was really tempted to give byakuya airpods but didn't. Thanks for the request to the person who asked for it, i now have an ultra hc that byakuya kyouko and makoto are roommates)  
(also, gaven, if youre reading this, frick you naegiri is a good couple and you only bash it because your gay self cant handle hetero relationships and youre an extreme komaeda kinnie and a nasty hoe but i still love you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
> im sorry to the person who requested because ffs-  
> itookwaytoolong  
> ill start the hunger games au quickly but i need an idea please be patient sksks  
> bye


	11. im sorrY

y'all im sorry to everyone who requested a story bc i havent had any time to write anything at all oof  
i swear to god i'll get it out whenever i get a chance  
love y'all so much for reading this story and giving it kudos and requesting and such

love,  
ya dummy author


End file.
